Typically, particulate matter in an exhaust gas discharged from an internal combustion engine such as a diesel engine is captured through a soot filter provided by a columnar carrier. There has been known an exhaust gas purifying device in which such an exhaust aftertreatment device (e.g., a soot filter) is housed in a cylindrical case (Patent Literature 1).
An exhaust gas purifying device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is attached to an engine, an engine hood or a vehicle frame by fitting a U-bolt on the case or via a bracket fixed to the case by welding or the like.